


Crow friend

by Booker_DeShit



Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [12]
Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Booker DeWitt, Booker has a crow friend, Cute, Cute Ending, Daisy Fitzroy Lives, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injury Recovery, Light Angst, Murder of Crows (BioShock), Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, There isn't enough of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booker_DeShit/pseuds/Booker_DeShit
Summary: Daisy & Booker managed to escape Columbia once the city had fallen, but not without Booker getting wounded. He is getting very restless in the apartment he shares with Daisy, but he luckily has a little friend to keep him company.
Relationships: Booker DeWitt/Daisy Fitzroy
Series: Booker_DeShit's One-shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434427
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Crow friend

Daisy walked up to Booker, in the small apartment they shared in New York. It was Booker’s old apartment, before he came to Columbia, & it seemed like the perfect place to run away to after Columbia fell. Daisy had practically dragged Booker away from the Hall of Heroes, & hauled him into one of the Vox Populi airships. Once Comstock was dead & Columbia was no more, Daisy took them away, far, _far_ away. Booker had almost _died_ , & she had to admit that it had _terrified_ her. She had come to care for this disaster of a man. She had seen him fall to his knees, his gun clutter out of his hand, & red spread over his chest.

“Don’t die on me, DeWitt.” She had whispered into his neck, nose pressed to his pulse point that day in the Hall. 

When he was well enough again, at least to walk around without help, she almost never seen him still enough to sit down. He had grown restless in his little apartment, while Daisy had sold away every thing they had scavenged in Columbia to hopefully make ends meet. She was growing restless too, restless from watching Booker be restless. So, she walked up to Booker in their little apartment in New York

“Booker. Sit down.” She placed her hands on his shoulders, having to reach up slightly.

He looked dejected when she said that, hanging his head, “I can’t stay here, Daisy. I don’t want to stay here. I want to go out.”

“Sit down,” Surprisingly, he did, “Have something to eat. Get your mind off it.” Then she passed him a piece of bread, then sat back down herself, opposite him. He went about it slowly, & that amused Daisy. She had seen him devour things at a much faster pace before, but he had made himself sick two days prior, & decided to go at it _slowly_. Booker DeWitt & eating things slowly didn’t match, & Daisy couldn’t help but laugh at his annoyed expression. Then a feathery, black head poked over his shoulder, & a sharp beak stole a piece of his bread.

“Hey!” He exclaimed, swatting at the crow, who cawed at him. Daisy gaped at the sight. When had he gotten himself a _crow?_

“Booker? What the hell?” The crow hopped over his shoulder, landing neatly in his lap to continue stealing his bread.

“Oh, you haven’t met Lady yet, have you?”

“Where the hell did you get a crow?” Lady? He had _named_ it?

“She stayed over whenever I used Murder of Crows, that one vigor. I think she likes me,” Well, that did explain some things, “She’s been keeping me company when you’ve been gone.” The crow shrieked at him, rather loudly, as he begun petting her under the chin. She... she seemed to like it!

“Booker. You’re ridiculous.” Daisy replied with a laugh. He gave a small chuckle, scritching Lady’s chin.

“So I’ve been told.”

“Endearingly ridiculous.” He didn’t reply to that, but a slight blush spread over his cheeks. How cute. 

**Author's Note:**

> There are not enough works for this ship.


End file.
